


Stuck

by AstroAaron



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love Confessions, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: The girls are getting ready for a ball. All except for Rainbow Dash who's having some issues with her dress.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Stuck

“Rainbow~Dash!” Pinkie Pie called, “You can come out now.” She bounced on her toes waiting for the bathroom door to open. Unlike her friends, sitting in Sunset's living room down the hall, Pinkie was right outside waiting for the tomboy. 

Rainbow’s raspy voice blasted through the door, “No way! I am not coming out! Especially in this dress!”

Rarity scoffed, “Darling, you’re being ridiculous.” She headed down to stand with Pinkie Pie, who was still reeling from the shout. “I designed the dress to complement your sporting physique and bring out your colorful hairstyle. It’s the dress you were born to wear!”

Rarity then knocked on the door before immediately turning the knob. The door served its purpose of being locked, much to Rarity’s surprise. 

“I don’t care if it was made by the Prime Minister! I am not wearing this dress! I am not wearing any dress! End of story!”

AppleJack pinched the bridge of her nose. She sat on the kitchen counter with her arms crossed. Like Rarity, she was watching Pinkie Pie rapid-fire knock on the door. Where Rarity found entertainment in Pinkie’s eagerness, Jack was starting to grumble at this display. 

“Darn it!” AJ lept from her seat, “Rainbow, I got my brother waitin’ on us at the ball! We’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up. And I ain’t gonna be the one who explains to Mac why that is!”

Rainbow yelled, “That sounds like a ‘you problem’!”

Applejack jogged to the remaining distance to the door. She pounded and tried to twist the knob off. AJ anchored her foot to the wall for support as she pulled as hard as she could. 

“Dash! If you don’t get out here right this second, then I’m comin’ in there!”

“Don’t come in! Uh, I’m naked!”

AJ’s foot was starting to imprint the wall, “That’s yer own fault!” Pinkie couldn’t keep from blushing, however. 

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around AJ’s waist. Not for a hug, but to lift the farmer off the wall. It took her one second and almost no effort.

“I don’t think Sunset wants marks on her walls.” Fluttershy gently set a pouting AJ back on solid ground. 

“Yeah! Don’t tear up Shimmer’s house!”

AJ retaliated, “You know what!?”

Rarity grabbed one of AJ’s arms while Pinkie grabbed the other. As Rainbow said, they didn’t want the house torn down. Fluttershy attempted to resolve the threat.

“Rainbow,” she spoke, “Why don’t you want to wear a dress to the ball?”

There was a moment or so without an answer. In fact, the only noise any of the girls heard was the clock on the wall. There was a bit of shuffling behind the bathroom door, but that only lasted for three or four seconds. 

“Uhm, well,” Rainbow stammered. “I just don’t want anyone to see me wearing it. It’s girly and the ball is girly too. As the sports star I am, I got an image to maintain!”

Fluttershy was about to dig into this statement but was shoved aside before getting the chance. Not literally, but there were suddenly three girls yelling next to her. 

“You had me design it right after Twilight showed us her dress.” Rarity chimed in. 

“You said you wanted to go to the ball with us when Twilight gave us all invitations!” AJ snapped. 

Sunset Shimmer emerged coming down the staircase.

“Why are you all shouting?!” Sunset shouted.

“I need to use the toilet!” Pinkie confessed. 

Rainbow silenced everyone when she screamed, “I don’t want Twilight seeing me like this!”

The women exchanged glances, seemingly unaware of the news. Rarity gave Fluttershy a meek shrug. Pinkie scratched her head as Sunset checked her phone. AJ stood concerned and raised a brow awaiting further context.

Rainbow gave it to her. To all of them. Holding back tears as she did. 

“I wanted tonight to be the night. The night I go to one of these dances that she’s always wanted to go to. The night I let her know how cute she is when reading those egghead books. How I’ve wanted to tell her that I get flustered when she’s super close. How much I’ve enjoyed listening to her talk about science and nerdy stuff. How cool I think she is when she’s trying her best.” Everyone heard Rainbow’s voice start to break. “And then I put the dress on. And now I know that there’s no way she'd ever fall for me. Some muscular tomboy pretending to be regal and refined.”

AJ was the first to speak up. She needed to cut the doubts before they sank in. 

“Listen here sugar-cube. Maybe Twilight’s not into other girls. Or perhaps she is but says no. You won’t know for sure until you give it a go.”

Pinkie Pie was next, “Yeah! Plus, you’re totally cute! Twilight would be bonkers not to find you attractive! All you’ve gotta do is flex and she’d like you!” 

Fluttershy gave her two cents, “You’re a supportive person. You’re always there when we need you. Your bluntness can be quite refreshing. Oh! And your sense of humor!” 

“Yeah!” Pinkie cheered, “If Twilight doesn’t find you funny, then I can give you some pointers.”

Rarity cleared her throat before speaking, “Let me make this clear Rainbow Dash. You are a total package. Even without my dress, you manage to astonish and dazzle! Your athleticism is unrivaled and the amount of dedication you put into the things you love is on a completely different level. You’re the human embodiment of a masterclass!”

Sunset’s compliment came last, “You know, Dash, I’m pretty sure you could easily charm Twilight by being your cool self. You’re worried about how to come across when, really, you’re just putting up scenarios in your head out of fear. And the Rainbow we know isn’t scared of anything!”

Again, it was a little under a minute before Rainbow said anything. All of her friends stood around the door waiting for a sign. An emotion. A voice. Anything. 

Then, the door unlocked. All the girls held their breath as Rainbow opened up to them. 

Rainbow Dash wasn’t naked like Pinkie was fearing/hoping. Instead, she was in the dress. A short length, strapless dress with rainbow stripes and white frills like clouds. She looked extravagant, just as Rarity intended. And much to Rainbow’s surprise, Twilight thought so as well. That’s what the look on her face said anyway. 

“Tw-Twilight!?” Rainbow was now flustered. 

“You guys were taking forever and then Sunset texted to come out of the upstairs bathroom.”

“Upstairs what!?” Pinkie Pie then ran off leaving everyone in the dust. “Good Luck Rainbow!”

Rainbow was paralyzed at the sight of Twilight in a beautiful purple dress with constellations along the edge of her skirt. Her hair tied up in a bun with the only thing on her face being the cute glasses Dash secretly loved. Her friend was so regal that she wanted to call her ‘princess’. 

“Princess?” Twilight repeated. 

“Wait! D-did I?” Rainbow questioned. 

“You did,” AJ said with a smirk.

“Congratulations.” Sunset teased, “You two are officially too gay to function.” 

“Shut up! You know I-” she paused, “Wait, ‘two’?” 

Twilight held her face in her hands as Sunset spoke. She made no effort to stop her or run. She just couldn’t take nor handle how pretty Rainbow looked in that dress. 

“I was talking up Twilight into going to the ball so she could dance with, how’d you put it, Miss Sparkle?” 

Twilight looked at her crush between her fingers.

“The coolest person I’ve ever met.”

And just like that, Fluttershy had gotten a picture of two of her closest friends competing to see who could make the ‘redder face’. All while Sunset and Rarity stood in the background with the most smug grins she’d ever seen.

END


End file.
